Gojo
Gojo is a female spotted hyena. Appearance Though so rarely seen, glimpsed only in the darkness and the damp of a cave all but forgotten by those who live their days in the sunlight, Gojo’s appearance has been able to make a distinctive impression on those she meets. Her age writ large upon her features, she is quite clearly a very elderly hyena. She stands taller than average despite the hunch of her sloping shoulders and bend of her neck. Her legs are strong despite their lankiness and the stiffness that possesses them in her old age. Her neck is long and limber, perpetually sloped downward. The robustness and set of her shoulders suggests that she once had a broad-shouldered build, but years and hunger has long since stolen this from her. Much of the muscle she once possessed has wasted away, leaving her weaker than most despite her size. The stop of her head is subtle, giving her muzzle the appearance that her forehead slopes down to it. The crown of her head is smooth and flat, while her low cheekbones add a gentle curve to each side. Her dark brown eye, though small and deep set, manages to convey great wisdom and understanding. It has a strange liquid quality, smooth and shining, reminiscent of a facet of smoky quartz. The other eye, however, is a pale, milky, sightless blue, a sphere of impenetrable swirling mist that deeply contrasts its hyaline companion. They both have paler fur beneath and darker fur above. Encircling each set of these markings is a patch of even lighter fur that gives a masked impression. Her muzzle is long, thick, and vaguely square-shaped, with a round black rhinarium that can be difficult to distinguish from the dark fur around it. She has extremely strong jaws, lined with teeth that are surprisingly sharp for a hyena of her age. The tops of her fairly large ears are straight and smooth, pointing diagonally. The curved sides of them curl gently downward before merging with the skin of her face. She has furry, slender paws with long digits, ending in narrow claws that are coal black in color. They have very thick black pads, those of each toe being very round. She has a rounded rump, from which hangs a small, narrow, and short tail. Gojo has a pale, faded fallow-brown coat that bears a very slight gray tint, sliding almost loosely over her once-cumbersome build. It is stippled with many small black spots, some standing alone and others clustered together with smaller speckles. Her muzzle and underbelly pale almost to white, a tinge of dingy brown being the only hue present. Her ears are frosted with niveous white fur, creeping along the edges and slowly beginning to spread inward. Her muzzle, paws, and tail are all black, though the fur along her jaws is tipped with a smudge of gray. The hair has retained its softness despite the passage of time, though it has lost the gloss and shine that it once exhibited. It is broken by the number of scars that carve their way through it, though the length of the fur obscures these almost entirely. However, they are there: a deep gouge with a slight bend in the middle starting several inches away from her jaw and stretching just beyond her cheek, a set of bite marks, inflicted by strangely sharp fangs, on her shoulder, and four narrow white slashes on her haunch. Personality Coming soon History Coming soon Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Stubs Category:Hyenas Category:Adults Category:Friendly's Content Category:Drylanders Category:Hunters Category:Siblings